


Nowhere Is Here

by Kookaburra42



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Aaravos Not Being An Asshole, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BUT SHE IS HERE, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, I COULDN’T TAG YARA GUYS, Kiko and Yara to be exact, Male-Female Friendship, Pirates, Platonic Relationships, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: Sophie finds a mysterious mirror in the School Master’s tower.  What she finds inside it no one expected.  But was it exactly what they needed?
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Kiko/Tristan (The School for Good and Evil), Sophie & Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack: “I See You” Dragon Prince Season Two Soundtrack and “How May I Serve You” from the same album

Sophie’s first act as Dean of Evil was to turn right around and go back to the School Master’s tower. She told herself it was only for closure, but in reality, she was going to reappropriate its dangerous contents. For history purposes, of course. 

There wasn’t much in the tower other than the Storian and the bookshelves. Just when she was about to give up, however, she heard a soft murmur and whirled around. 

Next to the bed she had slept in during her stay, there was a mirror. It was relatively simple, yet it drew her in with a tendril of power that even the most benevolent could not refuse. 

She would keep it, she decided. A relic, a reminder of all she had been through. After all, if it was here, it had to be important. 

Sophie whistled. At her command, a flock of ravens burst through the window. Some of them lifted the mirror gently. “Now, now,” she said. “Be careful. To the Dean’s office!” Once those carrying the mirror had left, she turned to the others. “And bring me there, too, while you’re at it.” 

The office was much the same as Lady Lesso had left it, for it was no one’s to decorate but Sophie’s. The only new additions were an enchanted glaive from Ravan (given as a thank-you for visiting him during his recovery) and now the mirror. 

The mirror, Sophie knew, was also enchanted. It had to be. And magic mirrors usually required keywords, things that triggered their abilities. 

So first, she tried the most obvious. “Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?” She held her breath and counted to five--

Nothing. With a sigh, Sophie thought of other magical keywords--things that opened, maybe? “Open sesame!” she called out. Still nothing. 

Fine. “Mellon!” she snarled, praying that the Elvish word would do the trick. 

Again, nothing. “Sterces ruoy laever!” she screamed, forgetting in her wrath that dark magic required a magical creature.  
  
_Nothing._ Furious, she slammed her hands onto the desk and screamed. This caused the waiting ravens outside to shriek and fly away. 

Sophie sighed and glared at the mirror. “You _will_ reveal what you are to me, make no mistake. But now? Now, I need to write to Aggie and tell her what I’ve found.” 

She sat down at the desk and grabbed parchment, ink, and a pen. This would be a very interesting letter indeed… 

* * *

Agatha was still on her way to Camelot when Sophie’s letter arrived. “Tedros,” she said loudly, interrupted Merlin’s tirade on the price of halfway decent food in Mordor (apparently, one does not simply retain any taste buds), “Sophie’s having a small problem.” 

“What’d she do?” Tedros asked. 

“Nothing, that’s what’s so strange. She was just ranting about a mirror that wouldn’t work.”

“That’s…something.” 

“Oh, it’s something, all right. But what…” Agatha bit her lip, worried. “We’ll have to wait and see.” 

Tedros nodded and went back to his thoughts. Merlin frowned at Agatha. “Did you say _mirror_?” he asked.

“Yeah. Do you know what that means?” 

“I’m afraid so. There was a mirror in the tower, one that the School Master obsessed over. I don’t know _why_ he obsessed over it, per se, but it cannot be a good thing.” 

Tedros sat up straight, suddenly alert. “If it was the School Master’s, it could kill Sophie.” 

“Or worse,” Agatha said, shivering. She looked out the window. Even the sky shared her mood, it seemed. 

She huddled tighter into her dress and grimaced. The best they could hope for now was that the mirror was only ever a mirror. 

Images crashed into her, borne from stories she barely remembered. Sophie thrown from a cliff, burned at the stake, tortured in a deep dungeon…

Agatha shuddered and fidgeted, horrified by her own thoughts. They were highly improbable, but she couldn’t help worrying. 

This was not the first time something like this had happened; the School Master had haunted the two girls since their first day at school. 

But it felt off, not like a taunt from beyond the grave, but a new threat entirely. Dreading whatever it was, she prayed that this would at least be less dangerous than the School Master.

* * *

It had been three days since her discovery. Sophie slammed the book down onto the desk and kicked the door shut. She ran to her mirror (not _the_ mirror) and her heart plummeted. “I _look_ like a witch,” she groaned. Maybe this was an overstatement, however. Her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes, and her skin was ridiculously pale. 

“I need more sleep.” She turned away and stalked off to bed. 

The next morning was…a struggle, to say the least. 

She took an hour to get dressed, and when she looked in her mirror she realised she’d put the dress on backwards. 

It was another hour after that before she had her first class, thank God. This left her with enough time to glare at the mirror, eat breakfast, glare at that stupid mirror again, check her makeup, and glare at the mirror even more. 

Sometimes, she swore it laughed at her. 

The end of the day came far too slowly for her tastes, dragging its feet and grumbling. When sundown came she was poring over the book from that morning, searching every page for a spell to show her the true nature of the mirror. 

After thirty failed and she was so sleep-deprived anything sounded sane, she had an epiphany. 

The mirror wasn’t a _mirror_ . It was a _window_ , a window to another place. Maybe even another time! 

She pressed a hand to her forehead. Of course! How could she have not seen this before? She dashed to her bookshelf and searched for a book on opening portals; the only one she found was surprisingly perfect. 

She flipped it open and began to read, praying that she would remain awake long enough to find something useful. 

Maybe, just maybe, whatever she found would work. 

* * *

The best-laid plans often turned out to be horrible in practice. Agatha knew that from experience. She read Sophie’s letter frantically, searching for any more clues about this mirror, while Merlin researched magic mirrors and Tedros researched the best ways to destroy them. 

Nothing could have prepared them for what was to come. 

* * *

Sophie had finally found something somewhat useful. It would be excruciatingly painful. She gritted her teeth. If she could protect her friends by destroying whatever was in the mirror, all of this would be completely worth it. 

She grabbed the potion and yanked off the stopper. She drank one drop and screamed as it burned a path down to her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she poured two drops into each eye and poured two drops into each ear. 

The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced. It burned and froze every one of her limbs, flooding her with so much power she couldn’t even breathe. 

She screamed, louder and louder, before whipping to the mirror and unleashing all of it at once. The mirror cracked and then shattered exploding outwards with a colossal bang. 

Then there was silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Tell me!!! 
> 
> Inspired by my idea that Sophie and Aaravos would be great friends.


	2. Back To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos is here and he is absolutely terrifying, Sophie does not like him at all, and Yara and Kiko prepare to become wealthy beyond anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! This one’s pretty short for the wait; I’m so sorry! I almost lost interest, but I pulled through and here I am again! Hope you all enjoy!

Shattered glass surrounded him. He could feel it cutting his skin.  _ Free at last!  _ He almost felt ill with the joy of it. But who freed him and why? He sat up and nearly collapsed again at what he saw. A girl, a human girl, was lying beside him, her long blonde hair strewn out around her pale head. Who was she? He could see no evidence of dark magic; how had she done it? 

He poked her, and she sat up with a jolt, her finger glowing hot pink. “Who--who are  _ you _ ?” she shrieked.

“Who are  _ you? _ ” he countered as calmly as possible. 

“No. You don’t know my name until I know yours, which is?” The girl pointed her glowing finger at him.    
  


“It will mean nothing to you,” he warned, eyeing her finger. 

“Tell me.” She moved closer as if she was preparing an attack. 

“Aaravos. Point that somewhere else.” He glared at her. 

“You’re right. That means nothing to me,” the girl said, then retreated suddenly. “Well then,  _ Aaravos,  _ I’m Dean Sophie. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go do some light reading.” With an irksome smile, she stood and left. He heard a lock click. 

_ No. Not again.  _ With a feeling of cold determination, Aaravos stood and walked to the door. He didn’t even need to draw a rune to unlock the door. Too easy. 

_ Wait. What was that?  _ He heard a quiet noise, stopped, and listened, his ears twitching. Nothing. Good. Pushing out of the room, Aaravos began to hunt for this… _ Dean _ Sophie. 

It wasn’t long before he began to hear her voice, talking loudly over the chatter of others. The door was unlocked. Of course! How simple-minded, how  _ arrogant  _ of her! He pulled it open and stalked in. 

“What--how--” Dean Sophie stuttered, her face blotching an ugly, furious red.    
  


“I unlocked the door.” It was a simple response. 

“I locked it magically,” she snapped, her hands balled into fists. 

“Really? How… _ lackadaisical _ of you. Quite a simple spell.” He smiled. 

“You…you little  _ scélérat! _ ” Sophie shrieked. 

“Yes, I imagine I am. However, since you freed me, I am afraid you won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon.” The children around him (likely her students) looked back and forth between them as if unsure whose side to take. Aaravos smirked to himself.  _ The choice is obvious,  _ he thought. 

“Fine. Sit.” Sophie gestured at a chair beside her desk and he sat down gracefully. She glared and went back to teaching. 

He merely watched. After all, he had nothing better to do.

-

“All hands on deck!” Kiko yelled. 

“All hands on deck!” came Yara’s voice, echoing her. They met in the middle of the ship as the crew raced to their positions. “Well, this is going to be interesting,” Yara sighed, yanking off her bandana and running a hand through her ginger hair. 

“Very interesting,” Kiko agreed. “Let’s hope they surrender, or this could turn into a battle.” 

“It wouldn’t be a battle,” Yara said, a frown twisting her face. “It would be a massacre.” 

“It would. Neither of us want that. Fortunately, it’s merely a merchant ship; they’ll surrender as soon as they see even a hint of our firepower.” 

“What if they have muskets? Or cannons?” 

“Then we might have a battle on our hands. Other than that, though--” 

“We don’t really have anything to worry about.” Yara plunked her bandana back on her head and took Kiko’s hand. “And after this, we get to see Tedros and Agatha again. Remember, because of the wedding--” 

“Right, the wedding,” Kiko said. She smiled broadly. “I can’t wait. I love happy endings.” 

“I do too.” Suddenly, Kiko hugged Yara fiercely. 

“Well, this is  _ our  _ happy ending. So let’s get going.” She released Yara and beamed up at her. 

“Ready?” Yara asked, feeling a smile spreading across her own face. 

“Absolutely,” Kiko grinned. She turned to the crew. “PREPARE TO BOARD!” 

Sure enough, the white flag flew within minutes. 

  
  



End file.
